Making Things Right
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Cena's Little Girl.John has decided to be with his daughter and Natalie.When he tells Amber it is over, Will she accepted it or try to win him back from Natalie and his daughter.I am bad at summary, sorry. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"John, you have to talk to Amber." Natalie Montgomery told the father of her daughter. They had recently decided to try their relationship again. Which wasn't easy seeing as how John was still engaged to Amber.

"I know. I am going to tell her tomorrow when I get home. I will tell her it is over and I want to be with you and Maddie." He said as they sat in the hotel room. They were there because RAW was in Miami.

"I hate that you have to hurt her. But John, I love you and I want us to be together." She replied as they watch Maddie play with her computer on the floor.

"I hate I have to hurt her too, but me being with her isn't what I want. I want you and our family." He replied. He wanted them to be the family they should have been if he hadn't been stupid about everything.

"OK. I just want you to be sure. Maddie and I can't take our hearts breaking. You are the love of my life and I want us together." She replied. She had known from the moment she met him that he was her soul mate. And when she got pregnant, she knew it was true. But he had never told her that he thought that.

"Natalie, I realize that I was sacred to be with one person forever. And when I meet Amber, I thought I had finally grew up and could be with one person." He said trying to say that he was ready to be with one person and that it was her. "But I realize that she isn't the one for me. You are. You are the love of my life also. I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too. I love you more than anything." She replied looking at him. "My god, we sound mushy. Where did the mush come from?

"I don't know. But we did sound mushy, didn't we?" He replied with laugh.

"Yes, we did." She replied just as his phone rang.

"It's Amber." He said debating whether to pick it up or not.

"You should answer it." She replied getting up to get Maddie ready for dinner. And leaving him to take the call.

First chapter in sequel to Cena's little girl. Please read and review. I like feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review on chapter one

Hope you like the new chapter.

"Hey Amber" John said answering his cell phone.

"Hey, babe. How is it going?" Amber Traven said to her boyfriend.

"Everything is fine. I am just relaxing at the hotel with Maddie." He replied. He was debating whether or not to tell her now over phone or in person. He knew that he wanted to end things with her. And he wanted to do it soon.

"How is Maddie?" she asked. She hated that John had a daughter. But she acted like she did like her because nothing was going to stop her from being Mrs. John Cena including his little spolied brat of a daughter.

"She is fine. Becky had a family emergency, so Natalie is here?" He replied. He knew that she wouldn't like the fact that Natalie was there. But it didn't really matter to now as much as it might have before.

"Oh, I see. Are you sharing a hotel room with her?" She asked. She hated Natalie more than she did Maddie. And the main reason was that Natalie was the mother of John's daughter and they would always have a bond. Amber had found out that she couldn't have children but she hadn't told John yet. And that was another thing Natalie would have that she didn't, John's daughter.

"Yes, but it is a suite. Natalie and Maddie in one room, me in the other." He said explaining the situation to her. "I didn't want to be away from Maddie. I don't get to spend enough time with her."

"You see her enough. She comes to the arena with you or you have her on your days off. Why would you need to share a hotel room?" She asked. She didn't want to lose him to Natalie. She thought that Natalie used Maddie to keep John close.

"I don't see her enough. She is my daughter. And I love the time I get to spend with her." He replied to her. He was getting a little angry at Amber's attitude toward Maddie and Natalie. "If I had my way, i would spend everyday with her."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just hate that Natalie uses Maddie to get close to" She replied hoping that would enter his mind and he would think that she did do that. "And she does you know."

"Amber, Natalie doesn't use Maddie to get close to me. She isn't like that!" He said angrily. He wasn't going to let Amber bad mouth Natalie. "I have to go. When I get home tomorrow, we have to talk."

"OK. I will see you tomorrow." She said with sadness in her voice. She realized that maybe she crossed the line. "I love you."

"See you tomorrow." He said hanging up. He didn't tell her he loved her back because he realized that he didn't.

Just as he was finished, Natalie and Maddie came out of the other room.

"Every thing go ok?" Natalie asked as they walked toward him.

"Yeah. Are you ladies ready for dinner?" He asked getting up.

"We are ready, daddy. I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese." Maddie said grabbing her backpack.

"Maddie, I told you we are not going to Chuck E. Cheese today. We will go tomorrow for lunch." Natalie said as they walked to the door. "Daddy is going to take us somewhere nice for dinner tonight. Right, John?"

"Yes, I am. I am taking my two favorite girls to dinner." He replied closing the door.

As they walked down the hall to the lobby, John realized that this was the way it was supposed to be. A family going out and being together. He now realized more than ever that he wanted to be a family with Natalie and Maddie. And he hoped that Amber would understand.

I hope you like this chapter. I am glad for the reviews. Please continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing Chapter 2.

This is the next chapter, I hope

You like it.

John arrived home the next day to find Amber waiting at his house. When saw her, he knew that telling her immediately was the right thing.

"Hey babe." She said when she saw him. "I missed you."

"Me too." He replied uneasily. He wasn't comfortable with the endearments anymore.

"So, did you have fun with Maddie while she visited?" She asked. She realized that after their last conversation, she had better put her best face forward where Maddie was concerned.

"We had a lot of fun. She likes to hang out with the guys and divas." He replied going up the stairs to put his stuff away. He had the next two days off and he knew that he was going to be dealing with breaking up with her.

"I'm sure she did. Did Natalie have fun too?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice. "I bet she did."

"What does that mean?" He asked as they stood in his bedroom while he put his clothes away.

"Just that Natalie is a slut. She probably was sleeping with one of wrestlers while you were watching Maddie." She said with anger in her voice.

"Amber, Natalie is not a slut. And I know she wasn't with any of the wrestlers." He said with great anger in his voice.

"How do you know? You don't know what she does when you are with Maddie." She replied. She was desperate for him to see what she wanted him too.

"Amber, I can't do this anymore. I can't stand by and let you talk about Natalie like that." He said. He knew that he needed to tell her now that it was over.

"John, I'm sorry but I am just telling you like it is." She replied.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I don't think we are going to work out. I can't be with someone who is going to talk about the mother of my daughter like that." He said sitting down on the bed.

"John, you don't mean that. I know you love me and you want to marry me." She said sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I don't want to be with you anymore. I have realized that I never stopped loving Natalie. And I want to be a family with her and Maddie." He said looking at her. "I love Natalie more than ever."

"You still love her. Why? She is nothing but a slut who probably got pregnant on purpose." She said angrily standing up.

"Amber, you are out of line. She didn't get pregnant on purpose. And I do love her. She is person I am meant for. I'm sorry." He said. He knew that she would be upset but he didn't think she would say these things about Natalie. He had no idea that she hated Natalie that much.

"If she didn't have Maddie, would you still love her? You only want to be with her because she has your daughter." She replied. She wasn't about to give him up without a fight.

"Yes, I would. I love her before she had Maddie and I love her now." He said trying to make her see that it wasn't Natalie or Maddie's fault. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"John, you are making a mistake. If you didn't have a spoiled little brat with that slut, you wouldn't be leaving me. I am better for you then her. God, I wish you never had that little brat with her." She said walking toward the door. She turns around and said. "You will regret choosing her over me."

With that, she walked out. After she left, John was relieved that she was gone. He couldn't believe she said those things about Natalie and Maddie. How had he ever loved her? Someone who didn't like his daughter. How had he not seen what she was? He thought about that as he looked around the house. He was glad now that he had ended it and found out Amber true feelings about Maddie. He couldn't be with her knowing she hated the most precious thing in his life.

Amber, however, was coming up with a plan to get him back and away from Natalie and Maddie. She realized that if they were not in the picture, then John would want her. And she knew exactly how to do.

Hope you like this chapter. Let know me how you like Amber.

The next chapter Amber puts her plan in motion with someone who wants Natalie for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter I hope you like it.

After Amber left John's, she went to her home. She had to come up with a plan to get John back with her. She thought about everything she knew about Natalie. Natalie was the daughter of a legendary wrestler. Her mom had died in an auto accident years early. She knew that Natalie sometimes traveled to RAW to audit things. She thought how she could make John see that Natalie was a slut. She wondered if Natalie had a relationship with any other wrestler, but she couldn't remember John saying anything about it. Just then her friend, Brie, came over to talk.

"Hey, Amber. How is it going?" Brie Logan asked her friend.

"John broke up with me to be with that little brat and her slut of a mother." She replied as they sat down.

"He broke up with you? But I thought he loved you." She replied. She thought that John and Amber had a great relationship.

"I thought so too. But apparently, he loves her." She replied. "But I have been thinking of a way to get him back." 

"OK, any ideas?" She asked. She knew that when Amber wanted something, she did anything to make it happen. 

"I have a couple. I just can't believe after everything I did to get John, he breaks up with me." She replied. When she decided that she wanted John, she made sure to bump into him at club. She then proceeded to stalk him finding out everything about him, and using it to her advantage. But she hadn't counted on him having a daughter. By the time, she found out about Madde, she was hooked.

"What are your ideas?" Brie asked.

"I am going to show John that his little slut is seeing another wrestler. I just have to find one who wants her and is willing to do anything." She replied. It was easier said than done. She couldn't think of any of the wrestlers that she heard might like Natalie.

"You know, I saw something on a web site. It was a picture of Natalie with Matt Hardy. They looked pretty close." Brie replied. She had remembered the picture because she liked Matt and had wondered who the girl was. The web site didn't say. She found out when she saw a picture of Natalie with Maddie.

"I wonder if he likes her. He would be the perfect one. I know he is friends with John." She replied happily. "I think I will give Mr. Hardy a call."

"Are you sure he will go with? I mean, he is friends with John. He might not want to break them up." Brie replied.

"Well, I will call him and arrange a meeting. If I think that he is not the one, no harm no foul." She replied taking out her phone to call. She hit his name and pressed send.

"Hello." Matt Hardy said answering his phone.

"Matt, hi, this is Amber Traven. I am engaged to John Cena." She said. She couldn't just come out and tell him they were done.

"I remember you from the engagement party. What can I do for you?" He asked. He did remember her and he was wondering why she was calling him.

"I was wondering if you would meet me for lunch. I have something I want to talk to you about." She replied.

"I guess I can. Where and what time?" He asked. It was shocking that John's fiancée was calling him.

"Noon at Sullivan's." She asked. She hoped that he would agree to her plan.

"Ok, see you there." He replied before hanging up.

"Well." Brie asked.

"He is meeting me. If I can get him to agree, then John will be mine soon again." She replied getting her stuff together. 

"Great. I hope things work out. I have to go. I will see you later." She said walking out. She knew that Natalie and John had no idea what Amber was capable of. She only hoped that Amber wouldn't hurt Maddie.

After Brie left, Amber got ready to meet Matt. She hoped that he would agree. She just had to make him see that he wanted Natalie. And she knew that she could.

Hope you like this chapter. I have just been in the writing mood and have done three chapters today.

The next chapter Amber and Matt have lunch, will he go along with plan? And John tells Natalie he ended thing with Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

I need more reviews on my story. I really want to know what you think.

"Hey beautiful." John said when he called Natalie. He wanted to tell her that he had ended things with Amber.

"Hey, yourself. What's up? And how much will it cost me?" She said kidding him. She always joked with John.

"It will cost you a kiss. And I broke things off with Amber." He replied.

"I'm glad you did. Was she upset?" She asked. She hadn't wanted Amber to be hurt but she wanted John and knew that Amber wasn't for him. And she had a feeling that Amber didn't like Maddie.

"She was. She said something about you and Maddie. I couldn't believe it. I never noticed it before." He said still not believing that Amber had said those things.

"What things?" She asked. She wanted to know what she had said.

"Just that you were a slut and that Maddie was a brat." He said. He wasn't going to tell her everything.

"Why would she think I was a slut? And I can't believe she would say bad things about Maddie." She said. She thought Amber would have more class than that.

"She was just trying to get me to change my mind about you. And I don't know if she has always felt that way about Maddie." He replied. He hoped that she had said those things out of anger.

"Well, it's over now. Let's just try to make our relationship work." She replied sitting down beside him. She hoped that they could make it this time. She loved him and wanted to be with him.

While John and Natalie talked about the break up, Amber was having lunch with Matt.

"So, Matt, do you like Natalie?" She asked. She hadn't told him that she and John were done.

"I like Natalie. She is a great girl, and a great mom." He replied. He was wondering why she was asking this.

"Well, I was talking to John and we thought that maybe Natalie needed a date. So, would you date her?" She asked hoping he would.

"I would date her. I like her and I like Maddie." He replied. He had a crush on Natalie for a while. But he never told her, he didn't think that she was still in love with John. He just thought that she was focus on her daughter.

"Good. Because John and I broke up, he says he loves her. And I want you to help me break them up." She said point blank.

"What?" He asked. He really couldn't believe that she was asking him this.

"I want you to help me break up Natalie and John and make him see that she is a slut." She said. She hoped he would agree and not tell John or Natalie.

"I don't know. I mean, John is my friend." He said. John was a friend, granted not a good friend but a friend.

"So, don't you want Natalie? I mean, if you help me, she will be so heart broken and fall right into your arms." She said trying to convince him.

"I don't know. I don't want her hurt." He replied. He had strong feelings for Natalie. And he had always hoped that she felt the same.

"She won't be hurt that much. And when she is, you will be there to comfort her. It's a win/win situation, Matt." She replied. She could see from his expression that he was thinking about.

"I don't want Maddie harmed. If I help you, you have to promise that you will leave her alone." He said. He wanted to make sure that Maddie was safe.

"OK. But when you have Natalie, make her see that John should have limited visitation. I don't want Maddie around me that often." She replied showing Matt her dislike for the five year old.

"Agreed. Just leave Maddie alone or I will tell John and Natalie exactly what you are doing." He replied agreeing to her conditions.

"Great, we have a deal. You will help me break up John and Natalie. And you will get Natalie and the little brat." She replied shaking his hand. "You can work from the inside that way no one will expect what is to come."

The rest of the afternoon, Matt and Amber went over the plan. Matt would try to make John see that Natalie was a slut. And Amber would try to make John change his mind.

I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone has any ideas about what should come, let me know. I am open to suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone likes this story. If you see something in it you don't like, just let know. I am interested in feedback.

Monday Night RAW

It had been four days since John told Amber it was over. She had tried to get him to change his mind. But he knew he didn't want to be with her anymore. He wanted to be with Nat and Maddie.

"John, how are things? I heard about you and Amber." Matt Hardy said when John came into the locker room.

"I'm fine. Amber and I just weren't meant to be. I realized that I love Natalie and always will." He replied sitting down by Matt.

"So, are you and Natalie trying to make your relationship work?" He asked. He thought about what he and Amber had agreed to. He did want Natalie but he wasn't sure if he could make John see that she was unfaithful. He was conflicted about this.

"We are taking it one day at a time. We don't want to rush things and have them end badly." He said. "We want our family but we want to ease into everything slowly."

"Are you sure Nat is committed to this?" Matt asked as he tried to put doubt in John's mind.

"I am sure. She wants us to be a family and I do too. I love her and she loves me. And I think we have for a while." He replied. He knew that Natalie was committed to their family and their relationship.

"OK. Well, I hope everything works out." He replied. He wondered at that moment could he even break the bond John and Natalie have. He wasn't sure but he knew if he didn't try, Amber would find someone who would. And that person might hurt Maddie. Her being safe was Matt's top concern. He had realized that Amber hated Maddie so much that she would possible hurt her. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Thanks man. I will see you later. I have to see if my girls are here." He said getting up to go. "Later Matt."

After John left, Matt called Amber. He was going to tell her that he couldn't do this.

"Hello." Amber said picking up her phone.

"It's Matt. I have to talk to you." He said. "I don't think I can do this. I can't break up John and Natalie."

"Listen, Matt. We had a deal. You had better keep up your end or I will tell John that you are in love with his girlfriend and you tried to break them up." She replied. She wasn't going to allow him to back out. Nothing was going to stop her from getting John back.

"If you do, I will tell them that it was your idea. And I will tell them that you threaten to hurt Maddie." He replied back hoping she would back off.

"Don't threaten me. You have more to lose than I do. I have already lost John. If you tell, you will lose John and Natalie as friends. And then John will make you pay for trying to break them up." She replied. She knew that this would work.

"Fine. What is next?" He replied giving in. He didn't want to lose John and Natalie as friends. And he knew if anyone found out he was trying to break them up, no one would want to be his friend.

"I knew you would see it my way. OK, next you invite Natalie to lunch, and then you talk to her about John and me. You tell her that you think that maybe John isn't done with me." She said. She wanted Natalie to think that John was just with her because of Maddie.

"She isn't going to believe that." He replied. He knew that Natalie wouldn't believe that John didn't love her.

"She will if you say it right. Natalie is insecure about their relationship because it happened so fast. One minute he is engaged to me and the next he is telling her how much he loves her." She said. She knew that every woman's fear was that the guy she is with was still in love with his ex. That was what she had worried about while with John.

"OK. I will call you and let you know how things go." He replied sadly. Part of him didn't want to do this. He had seen how happy John and Nat were. The other part of him wanted to be the one happy with her and Maddie. Natalie was unlike any girl he had dated. She was sweet, kind, loving, rich, beautiful, and just a girly girl. He usually went for the punk girls. And that definitely wasn't Natalie.

"Great, let me know." She replied before hanging up. Her plan was proceeding perfectly. She just had to make John see that Natalie and Matt were having an affair behind his back. And then she would have him back.

Hope you like this chapter. Once again, if there is anything you don't like let me know.

The next chapter: Matt and Natalie have lunch. And Amber tries to make John doubt Natalie.


	7. Chapter 7

The next chapter. I appreciate everyone who is reading this. I hope you continue to like how goes. If you see something you don't. Then let me know.

"Hello." John said as he answered his cell phone. It was Amber calling.

"Hi, John. How are things?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Fine. How are you?" He asked. He hoped this conversation would end.

"I'm fine. How are Maddie and Natalie?" She asked not really caring how they were.

"Everyone is fine. Did you need something, Amber?" He asked with annoyous.

"I just wondered if you saw the photos of Natalie and Matt on the internet. They are cute." She said. She hoped he would think that Natalie and Matt had something.

"No, I haven't. What photos?" He asked. He was curious as to why there were photos of Natalie and Matt on the internet.

"It looks like romantic photos." She replied. "I just saw one. They look cute together. Anyway, I have to go. See you later."

"Bye." He replied hanging up. After he did, he went to the internet and searched for the photos. There they were photos of Natalie and Matt at some charity event. They did look happy.

"Daddy" Maddie screamed running in his locker room. Becky followed behind.

"What's up Peanut?" He asked picking her up.

"Can we go to the zoo?" She asked. She had overheard Cheyenne talking about the zoo.

"I guess we can. Have you talked to mommy about it?" He asked.

"Yes, she said we could go tomorrow. And I want you to come." She said.

"OK, I am there peanut. Where is your mom?" He asked.

"She was talking to Uncle Matt." She replied getting down and getting her book.

While John and Maddie hanged out, Matt was asking Natalie to have lunch with him.

"So, will you have lunch with me?" Matt asked putting the plan in play.

"I guess. Matt, why do you want to have lunch?" She asked. She was curious as to why Matt would ask her.

"I haven't talked to you in a while and I wanted to catch up." He said. He still was uncertain he could do this.

"OK. I guess I can." She replied. They had a nice lunch just catching up.

After lunch, Natalie went to find John and Maddie.

"Hey guys. Did you have a nice time having lunch together?" She asked them.

"We did. Did you have nice lunch with Matt?" John asked a little mad.

"It was fine. We just were catching up." She replied.

"Oh, well that's nice." He replied.

"Becky, can you take Maddie to get a snack?" She said to the nanny. "I need to talk to John."

"Sure." Becky replied taking Maddie's hand. "Come on Maddie."

"John, what is wrong?" She asked once she saw that Maddie was gone.

"Are you sleeping with Matt?" He asked.

"No, why would ask that? YOU are the only person I love." She replied shocked that he could think that.

"I'm sorry. I saw photos on the internet of you and Matt. I got jealous." He replied.

"John, you have seen those photos before. Why would think that about me and Matt now?" She asked.

"I talk to Amber and she brought up the photos." He replied now realizing that maybe Amber wanted him to think there was something going on.

"Can't you see what she is doing? She is trying to get you to doubt me. You know I would never cheat on you." She replied. She knew what Amber was doing and she was wondering if Matt was involved.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want to fight." He replied giving her a kiss which Matt saw.

"I love you too." She said. They walked away together.

When they were gone, Matt realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't break up this family. He decided to come clean with John and Natalie about Amber.

"John, can I talk with you?" Matt asked walking into John's locker room.

"Sure, Matt what is going on?" He asked.

"I think there is something you need to know." Matt said. "Your ex, Amber called me about breaking you and Natalie up."

"Matt, why would you agree to help her?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, I like you a lot. And I thought that if you and John broke up, then I might have a chance with you." He replied.

"Matt, I love John and nothing would ever change that. I have loved him for six years." She replied.

"I realize that now. I never should have agreed to help her." He said standing up. "John, there is something else. But I would like to discuss with you in private."

"That's fine. I need to go to get Maddie." She said walking out and leaving them to talk.

"John, Amber wants you back and she will stop at nothing to get you." He said to him. "I think she would even hurt Maddie. That was one of the reason I agreed too. I figured I could stop anything bad from happening."

"Amber threatened Maddie?" He asked.

"Yes. In so many words. I really think that she would hurt Maddie to get her out of your life. She thinks that without Maddie, you wouldn't be with Nat." He said walking toward the door. "John, I am sorry."

With that Matt left, and John realized that he had to confront Amber and get her to back off. And do it without telling Natalie.

Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter. Thanks for everyone who is reading this story. I hope you like it.

"John, did you hear me?" Natalie asked trying to get his attention.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" He asked. He was focused on confronted Amber about what Matt had told him.

"I asked if you wanted to go back to the hotel." She said repeating her question to him.

"Oh right. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." He replied turning to face her.

"What?" She asked. She hoped it had nothing to do with Matt or John thinking she would cheat on him.

"Well, we are Las Vegas. So, I was thinking that we should just take a chance and get married." He said. He had thought about a lot the last few days.

"Really. Are you sure you want to get married? She asked. She had always wanted to marry him and she hoped that he was serious.

"Yes. I want to get married. So, let's do it, now." He said. He realized after talking with Matt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Natalie.

"If you are sure, then yes, I want to marry you." She replied excitedly. Her dream that she had from the time she was 22 was finally coming true.

"Great. Let's go do it now." He replied getting up and pulling her with him.

"John, we need a marriage license, wedding rings, and Maddie." She replied.

"OK. Let's go get the license, the rings, and call Becky and get Maddie." He replied. He got out his cell phone and called Dave and Mickie, they would need witnesses.

"OK. Becky and Maddie are on their way." She said putting her phone down.

"OK. I called Mickie and Dave. They will be our witnesses. So, let's go get everything." He said just as Becky and Maddie walked in. Maddie ran right to her dad.

"Daddy. Becky says we get married today." Maddie said hugging him.

"Peanut. I think you misunderstood. Mommy and I are getting married." He replied with a laugh at his five year old.

"You and mommy are getting married!" She yelled just as Natalie came into the room.

"Yes, baby. Daddy and I are getting married. So, we will be a family." She said.

"Yay! We get to be a family. Are you going to wear a pretty dress?" She asked.

"Yes, baby. I have a white dress I am wearing." She replied pointing to the dress hanging on the door. She had brought earlier with Mickie. She thought she would wear it to dinner.

"Daddy, are you going to dress up like mommy?" She asked looking at what her dad was wearing.

"Yes, baby. I am going to dress up." He replied with a laugh.

"Maddie, you are going to dress up also." Natalie said taking her daughter's hand and walking to the bedroom.

While Natalie and Maddie got ready, John got everything ready. Dave and Mickie arrived a little while later.

"OK. Let's get married." John said to them. He was ready to marry Natalie and be the family.

"Uncle Dave, we are getting married today." Maddie said running to him.

"Really, I didn't know we were getting married today." He said picking her up.

"Not you and me. Mommy and daddy." She replied with a giggle.

"That hurts Maddie. I thought you were my girl." He replied back with a laugh.

"I am but today mommy and daddy are getting married. We can get married tomorrow." She replied like it was a normal thing.

"OK. But you can't marry anyone else." He replied putting her down.

"I won't." She replied giving him a hug and going to Becky.

"OK. I am ready to get married." Natalie said walking out of the bedroom. Both John and Dave had shocked looks on their facing. She looked beautiful. "What? Do have bad hair or something?"

"No. You look beautiful." John replied walking over to her. "Let's get married."

The group walked out and headed for the nearest jewelry store. There John picked out Natalie's wedding band and she picked out his. After the stop, they head to the Little White Wedding Chapel to get married.

"Do you, John Felix Anthony Cena, take, Natalie Grace Montgomery, to be you wedded wife?" The Elvis impersonator asked.

"I Do." John replied to Natalie.

"Do you, Natalie Grace Montgomery, take, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be your wedded husband?" He asked her.

"I Do." She replied to John.

"The rings please." The Elvis asked taking the rings from Dave. "John, take this ring and place on her finger and say, I, John, take you Natalie to be my wife."

"I, John, take you Natalie to be my wife." John said placing the diamond eternity band on her finger.

"Natalie, do the same." He said.

"I, Natalie, take you John to be my husband." She said placing the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"OK. By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that John and Natalie kissed as husband and wife. After the ceremony, the couple went back to the hotel to spend time with Maddie. It felt great to be married. And both were happy to be together.

_The next chapter, John confronts Amber about everything and tells her that he and Natalie are married. What will she do when she realizes that it's over for good?_


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding had been a few days earlier and Natalie and Maddie were moving into John's house. Natalie had put her house up for sale. As they moved in, Natalie wondered what Amber would say. Amber still wanted John back.

"Nat, are you ok?" Mickie asked her friend as they were unpacking the master bedroom.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." She replied looking down at her 8ct. Diamond eternity wedding band.

"Thinking about the wedding?" She asked noticing Natalie looking at her wedding ring.

"Yeah. I am just happy to finally be Mrs. John Cena. I thought I would never get that." She replied placing some clothes in the closet.

"Well, it did take you and John six years to get married." She said with a laugh. "So, it is about time."

"I was also thinking about Amber. She wants John back and I think she would stop at nothing to get him back." She said sitting down on the bed.

"When John tells Amber that you are married, she will get the hint. John loves you and only you." She replied sitting beside her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks for that. Now let's get things unpacked." She said standing up.

While Natalie and Mickie unpacked the house, John was on his way to tell Amber about his marriage. He had arranged to meet her at a diner.

"John, hey." Amber said when she saw him walk in.

"Amber, hey, how are you?" He asked sitting down.

"So, you called. What did you want to talk about?" She asked with excitement. She hoped he was going to tell her that he had left Natalie and wanted to be with her.

"I wanted to tell you that Natalie and I got married a few days ago in Vegas." He said quickly.

"What? You married that slut. I thought she was sleeping with Matt." She said loudly.

"No, that wasn't true. And I know about your little deal with Matt. You lost. I love Natalie and Maddie. We are a family." He replied.

"John, you and I are perfect for each other. I can make you happy. Leave Natalie and that spoiled little brat and be with me." She said taking his hand in hers.

"No, I love them. They are my family. I know you threatened Maddie. I want you to stay away from me and my family. If you come near my wife or daughter, you will be arrested. Here is a restraining order. Amber, I don't want to see you ever again. And I will say this one more time, stay away from my family." He said standing up and walking out.

She sat there in shock. John had never said anything like that to her. She couldn't believe she lost him to a slut who just got him because she managed to get knocked up. If Natalie hadn't gotten pregnant on purpose, this wouldn't be happening. But she also knew that John meant business. With a restraining order, she couldn't go near Natalie or Maddie. And she was beginning to realize that maybe she should give up. John was not going to leave Natalie. And he wouldn't trust her again anyway. With that, she walked out and into a new life.

After leaving Amber, John met up with Dave. They were going to look at engagement rings. John thought that Natalie deserved one, and Dave was going to ask Mickie to marry him. They went to the nearest jewelry store.

"Can I help you?" The sales girl asked them both.

"Yes, we are looking for engagement rings." John said as they looked around.

"OK. What can of ring were you looking for?" She asked him.

"I want something beautiful and to go with her diamond eternity band." He said.

"OK. How about a four carat pear shaped?" She asked showing him a ring in platinum.

"That's it. It is perfect for her." He said giving her his credit card. When he saw the beautiful ring, it just said Natalie.

"OK. What about you sir?" She asked Dave.

"Something beautiful yet elegant. Nothing over done." He replied.

"OK. What about this?" She asked showing him a beautiful four carat cushion cut diamond ring.

"It's perfect. She will love it." He replied handing her his credit card.

After they left the store, they headed to John's house. Mickie and Natalie were there after all unpacking Natalie's stuff.

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled running up to him.

"Hey, peanut. What did you do today?" He asked his daughter.

"Becky took me to the park. I feed the birds." She said telling him about her day. "Then we went to lunch at McDonald's. I had a happy meal."

"That sounds fun, peanut." He replied just as Natalie and Mickie came in.

"Hey, you guys are back." Natalie said going up to her husband. "Did you get your errand done?"

"Yes. I told Amber we are married. She didn't take it too well but that's her problem. I got you a present." He said giving her the bag.

"What is it?" She asked opening it. "OH MY. John it is beautiful."

"I figured you would like it." He replied.

"I do. It is perfect." She replied kissing him.

"I knew it was you when I saw it." He replied kissing her back.

"Did you get me anything?" Maddie asked looking up at her dad.

"Of course. This is for you." He said giving her the box.

"I love it, Daddy." She replied holding up the necklace.

"You are welcome peanut." He said giving her a big hug.

"They are both beautiful." Mickie replied standing by Dave. She didn't know that he had gotten her something too.

"John, I love you." Natalie replied kissing him again.

"I love you so much." He replied kissing her back.

With that, John, Natalie and Maddie began their life together as a family. And John realized that this was what he had always wanted. A beautiful wife and a beautiful little girl. Life couldn't get better. He had finally made things right. Just the way it always should have been.

_The End_


End file.
